Prijelazi u sidžilima sarajevskog šerijatskog suda iz prve polovine19. stoljeća
Identitet Bosne i Hercegovine kroz historiju Pitanje identiteta u Bosni i Hercegovini izuzetno je slojevito, te ga je moguće sagledavati iz različitih uglova. Brojne su kvalitativne osobine i specifikumi koje grupama i pojedincima omogućavaju da poimaju/ identificiraju sebe i druge na različitim nivoima: u skladu s tim, možemo govoriti o regionalnim, lokalnim, nacionalnim, etničkim, religijskim, socijalnim, rodnim i brojnim drugim identitetima koji su ograničeni na nešto uže skupine, ali i o osobnim karakteristikama koje čine identitet svakog pojedinca. Za ovu priliku mi smo izabrali govoriti o religijskim identitetima, odnosno o jednom užem problemu u okviru navedene tematike – promjeni religijskog identiteta u Bosni u prvoj polovini 19. stoljeća na primjeru prijelaza na islam koji su se desili u ovom periodu. Promjena religije spada u temeljna pitanja koja utječu na mijenjanje identiteta pojedinca. Pri tome se može govoriti o prihvatanju novih predstava o svijetu, životu, smrti, duhovnim vrijednostima, moralu i slično – koje spadaju u domen unutarnjeg – ali i o usvajanju novih i prepoznatljivih modela ponašanja i novog načina života koji islam kao religija i kultura sa sobom nosi. Ovo je u Bosni podrazumijevalo ulazak u jedan novi kulturni krug, dok su veze s ranijom vjerskom zajednicom obično bivale prekidane. Na koncu, novi religijski identitet i uklapanje u muslimansku zajednicu odigralo je značajnu ulogu i u samopoimanju pojedinaca prilikom formiranja nacionalnih identiteta. Zbog svega navedenog, smatramo da je izučavanje prijelaza na islam Bosne i Hercegovine. Fenomen širenja islama na području Bosne i Hercegovine istražuje se više od jednog stoljeća, a rješavanju ovog pitanja svoj doprinos dali su brojni autori. Potrebno je istaknuti da je od vremena prvih radova koji su na ovaj ili onaj na- čin doticali ili obrađivali ovu tematiku (S. Bašagić, H. Kreševljaković, V. Skarić, M. Handžić, A. Solovjev, V. Čubrilović etc.) do danas ostvaren značajan naučni pomak.1 Safvet-beg Bašagić-Redžepašić, Kratka uputa u prošlost Bosne i Hercegovine (Od g. 1463.– 1850.). Sarajevo, Vlastita naklada, 1900, 1-215; Hamdija Kreševljaković, “Odakle su i šta su bili bosansko-hercegovački muslimani?”, u: Danica-Koledar društva svetojeronimskoga za prijestupnu godinu 1916., Zagreb, 1915, 326-334; Vasa Čubrilović, Poreklo muslimanskog plemstva u Bosni i Hercegovini. Beograd, Jugoslovenski istorijski časopis, 1935, I/1-4, 368- 403; Vladislav Skarić, “Širenje islama u Bosni i Hercegovini”, u: Gajret-Kalendar za god. 1940., Sarajevo, 1939, 29-33; H. Mehmed Handžić, Islamizacija Bosne i Hercegovine i porijeklo bosansko-hercegovačkih muslimana. Sarajevo, Islamska dionička štamparija, 1940, 1-34; Aleksandar Solovjev, “Nestanak bogomilstva i islamizacija Bosne”, Sarajevo, Godišnjak Istorijskog društva Bosne i Hercegovine, 1949, I, 42-79. Otkriće i sistematsko istraživanje tapijskih popisnih deftera dalo je novu dimenziju izučavanju širenja islama, a tu na prvom mjestu treba istaći radove N. Filipovića, A. Handžića, A. S. Aličića, kao i radove učesnika na skupu “Širenje islama i islamska kultura u bosanskom ejaletu”, održanom 1991. godine u Sarajevu. (A. S. Aličić, A. Handžić, F. Spaho, B. Zlatar, H. Č. Drnda, F. Hafizović, A. Kupusović, N. Moačanin, S. Buzov, N. Filipović, R. Ibrahimović etc.)Nedim Filipović, “Specifičnosti islamizacije u Bosni”, Sarajevo, Pregled, Univerzitet u Sarajevu, 1968, vanredni broj, 27-34. Isti, “Napomene o islamizaciji u Bosni u XV vijeku”, Sarajevo, Godišnjak, Akademija nauka i umjetnosti Bosne i Hercegovine (dalje: ANUBiH) - Centar za balkanološka istraživanja, 1970, VII/5, 141-165. Isti, “O jednom aspektu korelacije između islamizacije i čiflučenja”, Sarajevo, Prilozi, Institut za istoriju, 1981, br. 18, 25-43. Isti, “Islamizacija vlaha u Bosni i Hercegovini u XV i XVI vijeku”, Sarajevo, Radovi, ANUBiH-Odjeljenje društvenih nauka, 1983, LXXIII/22, 139-148. Adem Handžić, “Islamizacija u sjeveroistočnoj Bosni u XV i XVI vijeku”, Sarajevo, Prilozi za orijentalnu filologiju (dalje: POF), Orijentalni institut u Sarajevu, 1970, XVI-XVII, 5-48. Ahmed S. Aličić, “Privredna i konfesionalna struktura stranovništva u Hercegovini krajem XVI stoljeća”, Sarajevo, POF, Orijentalni institut u Sarajevu, 1991, br. 40, 125-192. Naučni skup “Širenje islama i islamska kultura u bosanskom ejaletu”, Sarajevo, POF, Orijentalni institut u Sarajevu, 1991, br. 41, 1-450. Pretežna većina istraživača do danas bila je fokusirana na početne faze procesa, kao i na period masovnog prihvatanja islama od 15. do 17. stoljeća. Period koji je uslijedio nakon toga ostao je slabo istražen, pa tako bilježimo svega nekoliko pokušaja da se ovo pitanje rasvijetli. Akademik Nedim Filipović u okviru svoje posthumno objavljene knjige “Islamizacija u Bosni i Hercegovini” ukratko se općenito osvrnuo na karakter procesa nakon što je on prestao biti masovni fenomen.3 Nedim Filipović, Islamizacija u Bosni i Hercegovini, Tešanj, Centar za obrazovanje i kulturu Tešanj, Posebna izdanja, 14, 2005, 53-57. Pored ovoga, u posljednje vrijeme bilježimo i rad Philippa Geleza pod naslovom “Vjerska preobraćenja u Bosni i Hercegovini c. 1800-1918”. Osmanski i austrougarski period posmatrani su u ovom radu kao jedna cjelina, pri čemu je prva polovina 19. stoljeća izvorno slabo zastupljena, s obzirom na dužinu perioda o kojem je riječ. Šerijatski sidžili su u navedenoj literaturi kao značajan historijski izvor ostali neiskorišteni. Gelez je iznio tvrdnju da su jedini izvori za izučavanje “vjerskih preobraćenja” u ovom periodu franjevački izvori i konzularni izvještaji, a “slični podaci se ne mogu naći u kadijskim protokolima”.Philipp Gelez, “Vjerska preobraćenja u Bosni i Hercegovini c. 1800-1918.”, Sarajevo, Historijska traganja, Institut za istoriju, 2008, br. 2, 19. (dalje: P. Gelez, Vjerska preobraćenja) Međutim, prijelazi na islam bili su registrirani u šerijatskim sidžilima, te nude podatke koji mogu produbiti razumijavanje širenja islama kao dugotrajnog procesa s brojnim fazama, koji se i u 18. i 19. stoljeću nastavio odvijati, naravno, ne masovno, niti izbliza u onom obimu kao što je to bilo u 16. stoljeću. Cilj ovog rada upravo je pokazati odlike prijelaza na islam u prvoj polovini 19. stoljeća na osnovu sidžila sarajevskog Šerijatskog suda. Oni se čuvaju u Gazi Husrev-begovoj biblioteci u Sarajevu, a za potrebe ovog rada analizirali smo ukupno 48 sidžila koji vremenski pokrivaju period od 1800. do 1851. godine.5 Gazi Husrev-begova biblioteka (dalje: GHB), Sidžil br. 39-87 (s izuzetkom br. 86, koji se odnosi na Fojnicu). Napominjemo da smo transkripciju osmanskog teksta u sidžilima izvr- šili prema praksi uobičajenoj u časopisu “Turkish Studies” i ostalim sličnim izdanjima koja se bave osmanistikom. Nastojali smo pritom voditi računa o osobinama osmanskog jezika u prvoj polovini 19. stoljeća. Osmanski tekst koji je preuzet iz objavljenih transkribiranih izvora prenijet je doslovno, bez bilo kakvih izmjena. Arapske sintagme koje su uklopljene u osmanski tekst transkribirane su prema pravilima osmanske transkripcije. Djela koja su u potpunosti pisana na arapskom jeziku (kao Multaqa al-abḥur) transkribirana su prema sistemu ZDMG. Osnovni razlog zbog kojeg smo odlučili analizirati slučajeve prelaska na islam zabilježene na Sarajevskom sudu je to što su jedino sarajevski sidžili u kontinuitetu sačuvani za ovaj period, što je izuzetno značajno za praćenje intenziteta prelazaka na islam. Broj sačuvanih sidžila za ostale kadiluke i nahije Bosanskog ejaleta u najmanju ruku je skroman. Pri tome, fokusirat ćemo se na nekoliko značajnih pitanja: # čin prihvatanja islama i njegovu sudsku registraciju; # intenzitet prijelaza i # prijašnji identitet osoba koje prelaze na islam. Naravno, nemamo pretenziju dati konačne odgovore na ova pitanja, niti mislimo da je to moguće s obzirom na nivo očuvanosti građe koja sadrži ovu vrstu podataka, ali se nadamo da ćemo na ovaj način makar djelimično popuniti određene praznine koje su evidentne u postojećoj literaturi. Sama procedura prelaska na islam odigravala se na Šerijatskom sudu i sastojala se od nekoliko jednostavnih postupaka. Osoba koja je željela prijeći na islam izjavljivala je pred svjedocima da se svojom voljom odriče beskorisne vjere ili svih ispraznih vjera i vrši očitovanje da nema boga osim Allaha i da je Muhammed Njegov rob i Njegov poslanik. Ova izjava poznata je pod nazivom “kelime-i šehadet”.Ašhadu an lā ilāha illā ‘llāh wa-ašhadu anna Muḥammadan ʻabduhū wa-rasūluhū. Dio procedure bio je i da novi musliman dobije muslimansko ime. Naposljetku, kadija ga je na osnovu svojih ovlasti proglašavao muslimanom.Radi ilustriranja navedene procedure navest ćemo dva primjera: “Petar, sin Mate, stanovnik kasabe Fojnica, došao je na šerijatski sud, svojevoljno se odrekao svih ispraznih vjera i prihvatio vjeru islam. Izgovorio je plemenite riječi šehadeta, da će djelovati i postupati kako one nalažu te je izabrao ime Mehmed. To je na ovom mjestu zabilježeno. 11. safera 1231. godine.“(Fōyniçe ḳaṣabası mütemekkinlerinden Petre veled-i Māto meclis-i şerʻa gelüp ba-hüsn-i rıżā edyān u bāṭileden rucūʻ ve dīn-i islāmı ḳabūl birle kelime-i ṭayyibe-i şehādetini ḳirāʼet ve muʼceb ve muḳteżāsıyla ʻamel ve ḥareket ve Meḥmed ismini iḫtiyār eyledigi bu maḥalle kayd şüd fī 11 Ṣ sene 31) (GHB, Sidžil 56, zadnja korica); “Osoba po imenu Petar, sin Jefte Vukovića, koji je izvorno stanovnik kasabe Stolac koja pripada Hercegovačkom sandžaku, prije dvije godine došla je u grad Sarajevo. Dok je bio u službi kršćanke po imenu Marija, došao je na šerijatski sud, odrekao se svih ispraznih vjera, izgovorio riječi šehadeta i prihvatio islam Muhammedov-neka je na njega najbolji salavat. Izabrao je ime Adem te je tako imenovan, što je na ovom mjestu pojašnjeno. Napisano 1. muharrema 1266. godine. Svjedoci: gradski muftija Mehmed Šakir-efendija, hadži Ahmed-aga Tahmisija, hadži Derviš-beg Handžić, Žiga Salih-aga i ostali.” (Fīʼl-aṣl Hersek sancaġında tābiʻ İstolçe ḳaṣabası mütevaṭṭınlarından olup Petre veled-i Yēfto Vūḳovik nam kimesne iki sene muḳaddem medine-i Sarāya gelüp Mariya nām naṣrāniyyeniñ ḫidmetinde oldıġı ḥālde medine-i mezbūre meclisine gelüp cemīʻ-i edyān-i bāṭileden rucūʻ ve kelimeteyn-i şehādeteyni telaffuẓ birle islām-i Muḥammedī ʻaleyh-i efḍalüʻṣ-ṣalavāti ḳabūl ve Ādem ismini iḫtiyār ile tesmiye olındıġı bu mahallde şerḫ virildi. Ḥurrire fī ġurre-i M sene 66). GHB, Sidžil 85, s. 2. Smatramo da je nakon toga dolazilo čestitanje i slični postupci koji se dešavaju u takvim prilikama, ali o tom sami sidžili šute, budući da je za sud jedino relevantan bio sam pravni čin. Nema podataka ni o bilo kakvim svečanostima. Opisana procedura bila je zasnovana na islamskopravnim djelima hanefijskog mezheba. Naprimjer, izjava da se navedeno odigrava “svojom voljom” bila je u skladu s poznatim kur’anskim principom da “nema prisile u vjeru”Lā ikrāha fī d-dīni, Kur’an, II:256., dok je odricanje od ranije vjere/vjera bilo u skladu s fetvom EbuʼsSuʻud-efendije, osmanskog šejhul-islama iz vremena sultana Sulejmana Kanunija, da se ne može za neku osobu presuditi da je musliman ukoliko se ta osoba nije odrekla, pa čak i ako bi ona donijela “kelime-i šehadet”.“PITANJE: Ako zimmija Zejd izgovori kelime-i šehadet, ali se ne odrekne, može li se presuditi da je Zejd musliman? ODGOVOR: Ne može”. M. Ertuğrul Düzdağ, Ebussuûd Efendi Fetvaları Işığında 16. Asır Türk Hayatı. Istanbul, Enderun Kitabevi, 1983, 89. (Dalje: E. Düzdağ, Ebussuûd Efendi Fetvaları) Po završetku procedure sudski pisari bi na shematiziran način na prvim ili na zadnjim stranicama sidžila registrirali šta se desilo. Oni su obavezno bilježili osnovne podatke o osobi koja prelazi na islam, nekad kratko i šturo, a ponekad, opet, nešto opširnije.U sidžilu broj 38 u Gazi Husrev-begovoj biblioteci nalazi se, između ostalih, i zabilješka u kojoj je kratko konstatirano da je Jeftan, sin Jovanov, iz džemata Butmir, došao na Šerijatski sud, da je bio počašćen čašću islama, kao i da je izabrao ime Mustafa. Svjedoci nisu navedeni, što ne znači da ih nije bilo, već su po svoj prilici izostavljeni radi uštede prostora u sidžilu (GHB, Sidžil 38, zadnja korica). Ova zabilješka prilično je štura, te donosi osnovne podatke o osobi koja je prešla na islam. S druge strane, u sidžilima je moguće susresti i nešto opširnije zabilješke. Zimmija Mihajlo prvobitno je živio u Sarajevu. Dok je bio dijete, zajedno sa svojim ocem Todorom Bogdanovićem preselio se na njemačku zemlju, te je jedno vrijeme proveo u kasabi Zemun. Odatle je kasnije prešao u skelu Dobra. Zajedno sa svojom suprugom, kršćankom Marijom, kćerkom Franđelka (?), koja je također bila stanovnica spomenute skele, došao je na Šerijatski sud, gdje su se oni svojevoljno odrekli neispravne vjere, prihvatili islam i izgovorili riječi šehadeta. Spomenuti Mihajlo izabrao je ime Selim, dok je Marija postala Fatima. Ovo je u sidžil bilo zabilježeno 29. rebiul-evvela 1243. (20. oktobra 1827) godine. (GHB, Sidžil 66, s. 3). Kao što se vidi, ovakve i slične bilješke omogućavaju stjecanje nešto više podataka o osobama koje su prešle na islam. Sve ovo bilo je popraćeno navedenim for mulacijama, čije je izgovaranje bilo uvjet da bi se postalo musliman. Pored toga, tekst su često znali ukrašavati i različitim dodatnim formulacijama i epitetima. Tako navode da je dotični “počašćen čašću islama"şeref-i islām ile müşerref olup...”, GHB, Sidžil 39, s. 2., da je “ušao u skupinu vjernika i vjernica””...zümre-i müʻmināta duḥul ile...”, GHB, Sidžil 61, s. 147., da je “prihvatio ispravnu/čistu islamsku vjeru”ḥaḳḳ din-i islāmı ḳabūl idüp...” (GHB, Sidžil 65, s. 117); ”...pāk münevver din-i islāmı ḳabūl...”, GHB, Sidžil 63, s. 2. da je “ušao među one koji vjeruju u jednog Boga”..zümre-ı müvaḥḥidīne duḥūl...”, GHB, Sidžil 61, s. 147, da se “odrekao isprazne vjere uz pomoć i uputu Vječnoga (Onoga Koji nema početka)””...bā-ʻavn-ı ve tevfīḳ-i Ezelī edyān-ı bāṭileden teberrā...”, GHB, Sidžil 74, s. 36, da se “na njemu ispoljavaju znaci Božanske upute””...Andrī ẕimmiye hidāyet-i rabbānī irişüp...” (GHB, Sidžil 67, s. 1); ”...hidāyet-i ilahiyeye maẓhar...”, GHB, Sidžil 74, s. 136., da je “stekao očevidnu milost Onoga Koji je Neprolazan”...nāil-i lüṭf-i celī-yi ḥażret-i lem-yezelī olup...”, GHB, Sidžil 74, s. 136., “da je dosegao svjetlo upute vjere”nūr-i hidāyet-i imāna irişüp...” (GHB, Sidžil 67, s. 1); ”...nūr-i hidāyet-i imān ile münevvere olup...”, GHB, Sidžil 74, s. 136 i slično. Prilikom registracije svjedoci su ponekad bili izostavljeni, ali to ne znači da ih nije bilo – budući da se radilo o šerijatskom uvjetu – već se po svojoj prilici gledalo što efikasnije iskoristiti prostor u sidžilu. Najčešći svjedoci bili su upravo sudsko osoblje, kao što su ostali pisari, sudski pozivari i posluga, a broj svjedoka bio je često višestruko veći od šerijatskog minimuma od dva muška svjedoka. U svim zabilježenim slučajevima svjedoci su bili muslimani muškarci.Hanefijski pravnik Ibrāhīm al-Ḥalabī u djelu Multaqa al-abḥur razmatrao je šerijatske uvjete za svjedočenje o bludu, odmazdi i šerijatskim kaznama, kao i situacije u kojima se prihvata svjedočenje samo jedne žene (utvrđivanje djevičanstva i rođenja djeteta). Nakon ovoga, naveo je da su za ostalo tome slično (tj. osim bluda i ostalih šerijatskih kazni poznatih kao “hudud”, odmazde, pitanja djevičanstva, kao i rođenja djeteta), bilo da se radi o imovinskim ili neimovinskim pitanjima, kao što su brak, dojenje, razvod, punomoć i oporuka, potrebna dva muškarca ili jedan muškarac i dvije žene (wa-li-ġairi ḏālike rağulāni aw rağulun wa-imraʼatāni mālan kāna aw ġaira mālin ka-n-nikāḥi wa-r-riḍāʻi wa-ṭ-ṭalāqi wa-l-wakālati wa-l-waṣiyyati). Ovdje se specijalno ne navodi pitanje prijelaza na islam. Međutim, iz njegove definicije može se zaključiti da i prijelazi na islam spadaju u skupinu “ostalih imovinskih i neimovinskih pitanja”, te da se, prema tome, i na njih može primijeniti odredba o dvojici muškaraca ili o jednom muškarcu i dvije žene. Ovo pitanje na sličan način definirao je i šejhul-islam Molla Hüsrev (Ibrāhīm al-Ḥalabī, Multaqa al-abḥur Drameli Ḥavāce-zāde İsmāʻīl efendi. Istanbul, Maḥmūd Beg Maṭbaʻası, 1303, 299. Molla Hüsrev, Dürerü’l-hükkām fī šerḫi gureri’l-aḥkām prijevod. Istanbul, Ṭabʻ-ḫāne-i ʻāmire, 1258, 827). Bez obzira na pravnu mogućnost svjedočenja žena u ovim pitanjima, na sarajevskom Šerijatskom sudu u prvoj polovini 19. stoljeća preferirani su muškarci, pa nije zabilježeno da je i jedna žena svjedočila o prijelazu na islam. Pored imena velikog broja svjedoka bilo je navedeno da su sudski pisari (kātib) ili sudski pozivari (muḥżır). Slično ovome, muškarci su preferirani i u ostalim pitanjima, kao što je, naprimjer, sklapanje braka. GHB, Sidžil 82, s. 2. Pitanje broja osoba koje su prešle na islam u 19. stoljeću predstavlja poseban problem, o kome se u literaturi susreću samo grube i prilično proizvoljne procjene. P. Gelez jedini je pokušao dati odgovor na ovo pitanje u nekoliko rečenica, i to za period od 1840. do 1878. On navodi da raspolaže konzularnim izvještajima i franjevačkim hronikama, te da u navedenom periodu “broj konvertita, iznosi grosso modo, stotinjak osoba.” Pored toga, iznio je i procjenu da je u najgorem slučaju “bilo hiljadu konverzija u 40 godina”. Smatra da je vrlo vjerovatno da su ispušteni mnogi slučajevi, jer su hronike imale lokalni karakter, a ni konzulske obavještajne mreže nisu pokrivale cijelu teritoriju.P. Gelez, Vjerska preobraćenja, 19, 24. Navedene procjene odnose se na cijelu teritoriju Bosne i Hercegovine, pri čemu ne izdvaja posebno prelaske na islam, nego općenito govori o broju svih vrsta vjerskih obraćenja. Mimo ovoga, u literaturi nema drugih podataka. Prema našem mišljenju, o broju prijelaza na islam na teritoriji cijelog Bosanskog ejaleta u 19. stoljeću trenutno nije moguće precizno govoriti, prvenstveno zbog toga što nisu sačuvani sidžili za sva područja, a franjevački izvori i konzularni izvještaji daju usputne i rasute podatke. Koliko nam je poznato, temettuat-defteri za Bosanski ejalet još nisu pronađeni, a ostale vrste osmanskih deftera iz 19. stoljeća, koje bi mogle eventualno popuniti postojeće praznine, još uvijek su nedovoljno obrađene i poznate. Zbog svega navedenog, mi nemamo pretenziju davati proizvoljne procjene za teritorij cijel g Bosanskog ejaleta, niti za sve vrste promjena religijskog identiteta, već ćemo se ograničiti na precizne podatke o broju prijelaza na islam u sidžilima sarajevskog Šerijatskog suda za period od 1800. do 1851. godine (uključujući i ove dvije godine), što se može u kontinuitetu pratiti. Osobe koje su prešle na islam na sarajevskom Šerijatskom sudu mogu se podijeliti na dvije skupine. Prvu čine osobe koje su prema ranije opisanoj proceduri očitovanjem svoje slobodne volje i izgovaranjem kelimei-šehadeta prešli na islam, a drugu maloljetna djeca novih muslimana koja su, nakon što im je jedan roditelj prešao na islam, sudskim putem bez posebnog očitovanja volje prevedena na islam.Prema Ebuʼs-Suʻud-efendiji, maloljetna djeca osobe koja je prešla na islam sudskim su putem prevođena na islam. Od ovog su bila izuzeta ona djeca koja su napunila dvanaest godina i koja su izjavila da su postali punoljetni (bāliġ). Ovo se može zaključiti iz sljedećih fetvi Ebuʼs-Suʻud-efendije: “PITANJE: Kada zimmija Zejd postane musliman, a njegova dvanaestogodišnja i punoljetna kćerka Zejneb kaže da ona nije postala muslimanka, saslušavaju li se zimmije koje svjedoče da ona ima dvanaest godina? Odgovor: Saslušavaju?“; “PITANJE: Kada zimmija Zejd milošću Uzvišenog Allaha pređe na islam, do kojih godina se za njegovu djecu presuđuje da su muslimani“? ODGOVOR: Nakon što se izuzmu oni koji su napunili dvanaest godina i rekli ‘postao sam punoljetan/zreo’, presuđuje se da su muslimani za one koji preostanu.” (E. Düzdağ, Ebussuûd Efendi Fetvaları, 90). Sudsko prevođenje djece na islam zajedno s njihovim roditeljima bilo je primjenjivano i na sarajevskom Šerijatskom sudu. Za roditelje se obično isticalo da su pristupili sudu i da svojom voljom prelaze na islam, dok se za djecu navodilo da slijede “boljeg od roditelja” (misli se u pogledu vjere, op. a.) i da su sudski prevedeni na islam, što podrazumijeva da ih se nije pitalo (...ve ṣaġīr oġlı Lāzo veledi Mārḳo daḫi ḫayri ebeveyne tābiʻiyet ile islāmına ḥüküm ve Aḥmed tesmiye olındıġı işbu maḫalde şerḫ virildi). GHB, Sidžil 40, s. 233. Na sarajevskom Šerijatskom sudu u periodu od 1800. do 1851. godine registrirane su 123 osobe koje su očitovanjem svoje slobodne volje postali muslimani. Potrebno je istaći da su se od ovog broja dva slučaja odnosila na otpadnike od vjere (mürtedd) koji su se vratili u islam.Djevojka (bākire tj. djevica) Hatidža, kći spahije Saliha, iz sela Podpećje u Pljevaljskom kadiluku, koja je od malena živjela kod Pljevljaka Hasan-efendije, postala je otpadnica (mürtedde), Bože sačuvaj. Neko vrijeme ona je stanovala kod zimmije Vasilja, a potom neko vrijeme i kod zimmije Joksima, nedždžara. Poslije toga prešla je kod Šehović mulla Ibrahima. U vrijeme dok je stanovala kod njega pojavio se iz Pljevaljskog kadiluka njen amidža, pa se ona odrekla pogrešne vjere, prihvatila vjeru islam, izgovorila riječi šehadeta i izabrala, tako, ime Hatidža. To je na ovom mjestu zabilježeno. 18 B 1228. 7. 1813. godine.” (GHB, Sidžil 53, s. 144). Punoljetna djevojka (bikrüʻl-bāliġa) po imenu Stana, kći Petra Cvijetića, koja je izvorno iz sela Šujice (?) u kadiluku Livno, prije ovoga počašćena je čašću islama, što je utvrđeno zahvaljujući Travničkom sudu. Na osnovu toga što je spomenuta - Bože sačuvaj - postala otpadnica (mürtedde), ona je u vrijeme ranijeg valije Abdurahim-paše privedena u grad Sarajevo, predata imamu Mahale Stare džamije hafizu Šerif-efendiji i zatvorena (ḥabs). Spomenuta kršćanka se ovaj put odrekla svojevoljno ispraznih vjera, izgovorila riječi šehadeta i izabrala ime Fatima, što je na ovom mjestu pojašnjeno. 6. Ca 1246. godine. Svjedoci: Abdullah Hasan-beg, hadži Mehmed Hilmi-efendija, hafiz Salih-efendija, Sulejmanaga Pliska. GHB, Sidžil 69, s. 2. Ovo posebno ističemo jer su murtedi imali specijalan tretman u šerijatskom pravu, pa tako i u praksi sarajevskog Šerijatskog suda. Naime, u djelima autora hanefijskog mezheba obično se navodi da se murtedu muškarcu daju tri dana da se pokaje, a ukoliko to ne učini, prijeti mu smrtna kazna. Za ženu nije bilo smrtne kazne, već se ona trebala držati zatvorena dok se ne pokaje“PITANJE: Ako štićenica/ẕimmiyye Hind nakon što je postala muslimanka postaneotpadnica, i ako poslije otpadništva ustraje u tome, može li biti ubijena? ODGOVOR: Ne može. Ali se nikada ne može pustiti iz zatvora i ne može vidjeti svijet, sve do smrti.” (E. Düzdağ, Ebussuûd Efendi Fetvaları, 90); “Onome koji postane otpadnik - Uzvišeni Bože sačuvaj - nudi se islam i otklanjaju mu se sumnje, ukoliko ih ima. Ako zatraži odgodu zatvoriće ga se tri dana, pa ako se pokaje će pomilovan, a ako ne, bit će ubijen. Njegovo pokajanje biva odricanjem od svake vjere osim islama, ili od onoga što mu je bilo preneseno predaka u pogledu vjere. Ubiti ga prije nego što mu se ponudi islam predstavlja napuštanje preporučenog, a za to nema obeštećenja.” U bilješci iznad ovoga stoji “Nema odmazde ni krvarine”. Malo iza ovoga precizira se i pitanje otpadnica: “...a žena se ne ubija već se zatvara dok se ne pokaje i svaki dan se batina...” (I. Al-Ḥalabī, Multaqa, 220, 221). Na sličan način o ovom pitanju piše u poglavlju o murtedima i Molla Hüsrev. (Molla Hüsrev, Dürer, 216, 218). U sidžilima Sarajevskog suda nismo pronašli nijednog “otpadnika”, pa tako nemamo dokaz da je navedena smrtna kazna za otpadništvo bila izvršavana u Sarajevu u prvoj polovini 19. stoljeća. S druge strane, za jednu od ukupno dvije “otpadnice”, koje se pojavljuju u sarajevskim sidžilima iz istog perioda, navodi se da je bila zatvorena (ḥabs), te se iz toga može zaključiti da je navedeni šerijatskopravni propis za pitanje otpadništva žena bio sprovođen u djelo. GHB, Sidžil 69, s. 2. Slično ovome, u jednoj Ebuʼs-Suʻudovoj fetvi navodi se da se osoba koja je nakon što je postala musliman ponovo postala “nevjernik” po Šerijatu ima privoliti (cebren) da se vrati u islam, a ako to ne učini, onda je treba pogubiti.“PITANJE: Šta po šerijatu sljeduje zimmiji Zejdu koji je nakon što je postao musliman ponovo postao nevjernik? ODGOVOR: Privoljava se u islam (cebr olunur), a ako to ne učini bit će ubijen.” E. Düzdağ, Ebussuûd Efendi Fetvaları, 90. Bilo je zabilježeno desetero djece koja su sudskim putem uz svoje roditelje bila prevedena na islam, pa je ukupno bilo 133 osobe koji su prešle/prevedene na islam u navedenom periodu.Maloljetna djeca (po šerijatskim propisima) koja su nakon što im je jedan od roditelja postao musliman bila prevedena na islam mogu se pronaći na slijedećim stranicama: GHB, Sidžil 40, s. 233 (jedno); GHB, Sidžil 47, s. 217 (jedno); GHB, Sidžil 60, s. 2 (jedno); GHB, Sidžil 69, s. 134 (dvoje); GHB, Sidžil 79, s. 485 (dvoje); GHB, Sidžil 82, s. 2 (troje). Zanimljivo je da su se prijelazi na islam u Sarajevu dešavali gotovo svake godine. Od ukupno 52 godine prijelaza nema samo za pet godina.To su: 1819, 1823, 1832, 1833 i 1839. Pritom intenzitet prijelaza bio je manje-više stabilan: u jednoj godini najmanje je jedna, a najviše sedam osoba prešlo na islam.Naprimjer: 1828. godine prešla je samo jedna osoba na islam na sarajevskom Šerijatskom sudu. To je bio Dimo, sin Dime, porijeklom iz Vidinske nahije, koji je postao musliman 17. redžepa 1243, odnosno 3. februara 1828. Ovaj slučaj zabilježen je u sidžilu broj 66. Pored njega, u istom sidžilu postoji još nekoliko slučajeva prelaska na islam, ali oni prema gregorijanskom kalendaru, koji smo uzimali u obzir prilikom sastavljanja statistika, spadaju u 1827. godinu (GHB, Sidžil 66, s. 271). Maksimalni broj prelazaka na islam u jednoj godini prema gregorijanskom kalendaru bio je sedam. To se desilo 1817. godine kada su na islam prešli: Lucija, kći Jakova, Simo, sin Petra, Jovan, sin Antona, Anto, Stojan, sin Koste, Petar, sin ? (nečitko), i Ilija, sin Antona. GHB, Sidžil 57, s. 1,2, 3, 145; GHB, Sidžil 58, s. 165, 166. Potrebno je napomenuti da se pored navedenih osoba koje su posredstvom sarajevskog Šerijatskog suda prešle na islam u sarajevskim sidžilima susreću i bilješke o osobama koje su ranije primile islam na nekom drugom šerijatskom sudu, ili pak na nekom nepoznatom mjestu. Ovo je obično rađeno kada je osoba koja je došla iz drugog mjesta željela iz različitih razloga da se sudski evidentira kao musliman, ili kada bi kadija prilikom rješavanja nekog drugog pravnog posla usputno i ukratko pojašnjavao da je neka osoba ranije prešla na islam. Sve slučajeve ove vrste mi smo svrstali u posebnu grupu. Postoji osam slučajeva ove vrste za koje smo pouzdano utvrdili da se ne poklapaju ni s jednim slučajem koji je već uvršten u ranije spomenutu statistiku. Ukoliko bi i njih uzeli u obzir, možemo govoriti o ukupno 141 osobi čiji je prijelaz na islam bio evidentiran u sarajevskim sidžilima, uz napomenu da su se od toga 133 prijelaza sigurno desila na Sarajevskom sudu. Pored ovoga, postoje i slučajevi u kojima se za neku osobu ne navodi da je prešla na islam i prošla ranije opisanu proceduru, već se samo uz njeno ime navodi da je “upućen/a na Pravi put” mühtedī/yye) ili slično, ali ih mi nismo u već navedenim brojkama uzeli u obzir jer se zbog općenitosti i šturosti podataka nije moglo utvrditi da li se preklapaju s nekim od već uvrštenih slučajeva.Milica, supruga zimmije Radeta, iz sela Kuliš, razvela se od njega prije sedam mjeseci, nakon čega je prešla na islam i uzela ime Fatima. Nije bilo navedeno gdje. Sud je to utvrdio zahvaljujući svjedočanstvu Osman-baše, sina Omerovog, i Ahmeda, sina Abdullahovog, što je i evidentirano. (GHB, Sidžil 44, s. 236) Kršćanka Todora iz sela Budoželje u Visočkoj nahiji ranije je prešla na islam. Njen muž Risto doveden je na Visočki sud, gdje je i njemu ponuđeno da prijeđe na islam. On je odbio, pa su oni sudskim putem razvedeni. To je utvrđeno na Sarajevskom sudu zahvaljujući svjedočanstvu Hasan-baše, sina Ahmedovog,i Derviša, sina Ramadanovog. (GHB, Sidžil 46, s. 2) Iznad bilješke o vjenčanju tutundžije Halil-baše, sina Ismailovog, i Fatime, kćeri Abdullahove, bilo je zabilježeno da je navedena prešla na islam godinu i po ranije, te da je njen bivši muž Petar odbio da prijeđe na islam, nakon što mu je bilo ponuđeno. Nije navedeno gdje se izvršio sami čin. (GHB, Sidžil 46, s. 203, 226) Slično prethodnom slučaju, prilikom vjenčanja Salih-baše, sina Mustafinog, i Umihane, kćeri Abdullahove, bilo je zabilježeno da je prvom mužu navedene zimmiji Risti bilo ponuđeno prije osam mjeseci da prijeđe na islam na Zeničkom sudu, te da je to odbio. Pored toga, za Umihanu je navedeno da je ona “na Pravom putu” (mühtediyye), što znači da ju je Bog uputio, te da je prešla na islam. (GHB, Sidžil 46, s. 205) Halil iz džemata Ledići, koji je bio na granici punoljetstva (mürāhiḳ) izjavio je na sudu da je ranije postao musliman, da je bio u službi spahije Osmana, kao i da mu je otac Đuro umro u nahiji Zagorje u Fočanskom kadiluku prije šest godina. (GHB, Sidžil 55, s. 9) Za izvjesnog Ibrahima, sina Abdullahovog, koji je bio stanovnik beytü’l-yehūd-a (doslovno: “Kuća Jevreja”. Po svoj prilici se misli na Sijavuš-pašinu dairu u kojoj su stanovali Jevreji, odnosno Čifuthanu), navodi se u sidžilu 56 da je ranije primio islam, kao i da je njegov temessuk za stanovanje u istoj čuvao Isak, sin Avramov. On je spomenuti temessuk/potvrdu predao izvršitelju oporuke navedenog (vāsī), te je to bilo registrirano u sudskom protokolu. (GHB, Sidžil 56, zadnja korica) Jeka, kći Mihajla Koromana, iz sela Ljubogošta u džematu Pale, prešla je prije mjesec dana na islam i uzela ime Habiba. Došla je na Šerijatski sud i to osobno izjavila, pa je to i registrirano u sidžilu (GHB, Sidžil 80, s. 178). Pavo, sin Stipe, iz Splita, u Mostaru je svojevoljno prije 15 dana prešao na islam u prisustvu muftije. Uzeo je ime Mustafa. Registracija ovog prijelaza vjerovatno je izvorno bila zabilježena u mostarskom sidžilu. Međutim, kada je navedeni došao u Sarajevo, ovo je naknadno registrirano i u sarajevskom sidžilu, moguće na njegov zahtjev. GHB, Sidžil, 82, s. 2. Radi donošenja zaključaka o teritorijalnoj i spolnoj zastupljenosti prijelaza na islam pred sarajevskim kadijom napravili smo i statističku analizu za 133 osobe koje su na islam prešle na Sarajevskom sudu, dok preostalih osam slučajeva manje-više pokazuje slične karakteristike, te ih ovom prilikom ne- ćemo posebno statistički izlagati. Počet ćemo s utvrđivanjem mjesta porijekla osoba koje su prelazile na islam, što ukazuje na njihov lokalni i regionalni identitet. Najveći broj osoba koje su prešle na islam bio je porijeklom iz grada Sarajeva i sela koja su pripadala Sarajevskoj nahiji (53). Iz ostalih nahija Sarajevskog kadiluka zabilježeno je 16 osoba, iz ostalih kadiluka i nahija Bosanskog ejaleta 44, iz ostalih dijelova Osmanskog carstva 6Radi se o sljedećim slučajevima: Mijat (?), sin Jovana, iz sela Kruščica u Užičkoj nahiji, prešao je na islam i uzeo ime Hasan (GHB, Sidžil 46, s. 226); Nikola iz sela Dračeva u kadiluku Skoplje (GHB, Sidžil 75, s. 256); Dimo, sin Dime, iz Vidinske nahije, iz sela Košava GHB, Sidžil 66, s. 271); Jefto iz Prištine postao je Omer (GHB, Sidžil 76, s. 5); Jovo, sin Radeta, iz Podgorice (GHB, Sidžil 80, s. 1); Mladić od 22 godine Jovanče, sin Jovana, iz sela Ališnica, jednog od “srpskih sela” (Ṣırp ḳurālarından) koje je šest sati udaljeno od Niša, prešao je na Sarajevskom sudu na islam u prisustvu mitropolita. Uzeo je ime Ali. Bio je uslužbi Emin-age, koji je bio bimbaša 1. tabora u 4. alaju. GHB, Sidžil, 87, s. 169., izvan Osmanskog carstva 11 osoba (uglavnom iz Habsburške monarhije)Jovan, sin Antona/Antuna, iz grada Karlovca u “njemačkoj zemlji” (Nemçe diyārında vāḳiʻ olup), prije jedan mjesec došao je u Gradišku. Na islam je prešao u Sarajevu i uzeo ime Derviš Hasan. (GHB, Sidžil, 57, s. 2) Ilija, sin Petra, koji je porijeklom Nijemac (Fī’l-aṣl Nemçelü olup), a koji je stanovao u Đulzade Mustafa-aginom hanu u Sarajevu, prihvatio je islam na Šerijatskom sudu u Sarajevu i uzeo ime Alija. (GHB, Sidžil 60, s. 2) Zimmija Jovan, sin Jovana, koji je porijeklom Mađar (Fī’l-aṣl Macāriyyü’l-aṣl olup), a koji je ima godina dana na Glasincu bio u mujezinovoj službi, a zatim i u alajbegovoj službi, prihvatio je islam i uzeo ime Mehmed. (GHB, Sidžil 65, s. 2) Zimmija Andri, koji je stanovnik grada Gorica u talijanskoj zemlji (Talijān memleketinde Goriçe kaṣabası mütemekkinlerinden), prije dvije godine došao je u islamsku zemlju (...dāru’l-islāma..., doslovno: u kuću islama), gdje je radio u službi jednog spahije na Glasincu. Prihvatio je islam na sarajevskom Šerijatskom sudu i uzeo ime Omer. (GHB, Sidžil, Sidžil 65, s. 2) Mato koji je izvorno iz sela B...(?) u njemačkoj zemlji (Nemçe vilāyetinde), prije 12 godina otišao je iz svog mjesta. S njemačkom vojskom boravio je u različitim mjestima, te je na koncu došao i u skelu Dobra. Odatle je prije 20 dana otišao i došao u Sarajevo. Na Šerijatskom sudu prihvatio je islam i uzeo ime Mustafa. (GHB, Sidžil, 66, s. 2) Stjepan (İstipān), sin Todora, koji je izvorno iz sela Paoča, koje pripada kasabi Debrecin u mađarskoj zemlji (Macār vilāyetinde), prije dvije godine došao je u skelu Dobra, a odatle je došao u zemlju islama. Već dvije godine je kod različitih osoba u okolini Sarajeva bio u službi, a posljednji je Salih-efendija. Primio je islam i uzeo ime Husejin. (GHB Sidžil 66, s. 4) Jozo, sin Andrije, koji je izvorno stanovnik grada Makarska u njemačkoj zemlji, prije mjesec dana je došao u islamsku zemlju, te je ušao u službu Babić Salih-bega. Primio je islam na sarajevskom Šerijatskom sudu. (GHB, Sidžil 69, s. 133) Hekimbaša bosanskog valije Davud-paše po imenu ? (nečitko), koji je bio engleski uglednik (İngilīz mütehayyizāndan iken), prešao je na islam i uzeo ime Ahmed Nuri-efendija. (GHB, Sidžil 74, s. 136) Aleksandar, sin Mihajla, iz “kaze Budim”, koji je jedno vrijeme boravio kod fratra Stjepana Mikića (prātor İstipān Mīḳik ẓimmī yanında...), u selu Dubravama, koje pripada kadiluku Tuzla, boraveći kao musafir u Sarajevu prešao je na islam. (GHB, Sidžil 83, s. 156) Andrija, zimmija iz Srijemskog sandžaka, nahije Temišvar, sela Kikinda, prije tri godine je došao u islamsku zemlju. U selu Ostojić je bio u službi kod spahije Adema. Uzeo je ime Abdullah. Prešao je na islam 1829. Bez obzira što se navode sandžak i nahija u kojem se nalazi(la) Kikinda, jasno je da ona tada nije bila pod osmanskom vlašću. (GHB, Sidžil 67, s. 1) Marija iz skele Dobra prelazi na islam (GHB, Sidžil 66, s. 3). Na ovih jedanaest prijelaza koji su se desili na Sarajevskom sudu može se dodati i izvjesni Pavo, koji je izvorno podanik Austrije i stanovnik Splita (Avusturya devleti tebaʻasından İsplit kaṣabası mütemekkinlerinden...), a koji je ranije u Mostaru primio islam pred muftijom i uzeo ime Mustafa. GHB, Sidžil 82, s. 2. , a u tri slučaja nismo mogli izvršiti preciznu ubikaciju.Trinaestogodišnji Petar Jurec iz sela ? (nečitko), koje spada u “hrvatska sela” (Ḥırvāt ḳurālarından), u Sarajevu je prešao na islam i uzeo ime Omer. Ni u jednom slučaju koji smo analizirali u sidžilima ne navodi se za neko selo u Bosni da je hrvatsko, već se po nahiji ili džematu ili kadiluku definira. Smatramo da se i ovdje radi o selu koje je u Hrvatskoj, a ne u Bosni. Nismo mu pročitali ime, pa smo ga u navedenoj statistici uvrstili u neubicirana sela. Na drugom mjestu vidimo da se za prijelaze na islam ljudi iz sela s područja Srbije (vidi fusnotu 29) koristio naziv “srpska sela”, dok se ni na jednom mjestu ne koristi srpsko ime za sela u Bosni. (GHB, Sidžil 87, s. 169) Za izvjesnog Jovana, sina Mitra, koji je po prelasku na islam uzeo ime Omer, navodi se da je iz sela koje bi se moglo pročitati kao Husika (?). Nismo ga ubicirali. (GHB, Sidžil 43, s. 3) Jana, kći Mitra, prešla je na islam i uzela ime Nefisa. Selo iz kojeg dolazi može se pročitati kao Kozarević ili Kozarović, te je za njega rečeno da pripada spomenutoj nahiji, ali samo ime nahije nije navedeno, niti je ranije u tekstu navedeno. Moguće je da se radi o selu Kozarić u Sarajevskoj nahiji. GHB, Sidžil 62, s. 140. Iz navedenog se vidi da za prelazak na islam nije bio uvjet da se izvrši u mjestu stanovanja, te da su osmanski sudovi bili ravnopravni u ovom pitanju. Potrebno je istaći da se jedan dio ovih osoba koje su porijeklom izvan Sarajevske nahije bio stalno doselio, a mogu se susresti i slučajevi u kojima se navodi da je neko kao gost-putnik (müsafir) odlučio da primi islam u Sarajevu.Na sarajevskom Šerijatskom sudu islam je primio i izvjesni Nikola iz sela Dračevo u kadiluku Skoplje. Za njega je je bilo navedeno da se on u Sarajevu nalazio kao musafir (müsāfereten bulunan). (GHB Sidžil 75, s. 256) Broj muških osoba koje su primile islam pred sarajevskim mullom bio je veći od broja ženskih (80:43), a kada se uzmu u obzir i djeca koja su prevedena na islam nakon što im je jedan roditelj postao musliman, onda je omjer 85:48 u korist muških osoba. Posebna vrijednost navedenih bilješki o prijelazima na islam jeste u tome što daju čitav niz osobnih podataka o novim muslimanima, te ćemo mi na osnovu njih pokušati dati doprinos izučavanju identiteta osoba koje su prelazile na islam. Zanimljivo je da su oni dolazili iz svih ostalih monoteističkih jerskih zajednica koje se susreću na ovim prostorima. Katolici i pravoslavni nisu posebno razdvajani niti obilježavani, već su nazivani općim nazivom zimmije (štićenici), koji je korišten za nemuslimanske podanike, a ponekad i samo kao “kršćani” (naṣranī/yye).Npr.: za Nikolu, ina Ilije, iz sela Ravna u Tešanjskom kadiluku, bilo je navedeno da je zimmija/štićenik (GHB, Sidžil, 60, s. 1). Za izvjesnu Anđeliju, kćer Stjepana/Stipana, jednostavno je bilo navedeno da je kršćanka/naṣrāniyye. GHB, Sidžil 61, s. 147. Smatramo da ih je u velikom broju slučajeva moguće razlikovati po imenima, ali zbog toga što ova metoda ne osigurava za svakog pojedinca stopostotnu identifikaciju, mi ovo pitanje nismo posebno statistički analizirali. Napominjemo, ipak, da se posebno često susreću imena koja su karakteristična za pravoslavce.Npr.: Boško, sin Riste (GHB, Sidžil 47, s. 218); Simo, sin Petra (GHB, Sidžil 57, s. 1); Stojan, sin Koste (GHB, Sidžil 57, s. 145); Jovan, sin Rašović Staniše (GHB, Sidžil 79, s. 486); Aleksandar, sin Mihajla, Đuro, sin Save (GHB, Sidžil 83, s. 156); Petar, sin Jefte Vukovića, Staka, kći Spasoja (GHB, Sidžil 85, s. 2); Jovanče, sin Jovana. GHB. Sidžil 87, s. 169 U svim slučajevima u kojima se radilo o prijelazu Jevreja na islam – a bila su ukupno tri odrasla i četvero sudski prevedene maloljetne djece – posebno je bilo istaknuto da je dotični bio yehūdī (pored ovoga pronašli smo još jednog Jevreja za kojeg se na zna kada je i gdje prešao na islam).S...(?), sin Bare, koji je bio stanovnik “Kuće Jevreja” (beytü’l-yehūd, tj. Sijavuš-pašine daire/ Velike avlije/ /Kortiža/Čifuthane), na Šerijatskom sudu se svojom voljom odrekao “ispraznih vjera”, prihvatio islam, izgovorio šehadet i uzeo ime Husejin. (GHB, Sidžil 56, zadnja korica) Jevrej (Yehūdī) Rafo, sin ? (nečitko), koji je rođen u Travniku, došao je prije 12 godina u Sarajevo i nastanio se u Ajas-pašinoj mahali. Svojom voljom on se na Šerijatskom sudu odrekao ispraznih vjera, prihvatio islam i uzeo ime Mustafa. Zajedno s njim na islam su prevedeni i njegov šestogodišnji sin Solomon, kojem je otac izabrao ime Abdullah, kao i devetogodišnja kćerka ? (nečitko), koja je dobila ime Fatima. (GHB, Sidžil 69, s. 134) Jevrej/Yehūdī po imenu ? (nepročitano), sin Jakova, došao je na Šerijatski sud, prihvatio islam i uzeo ime Selim. On je sa suprugom Blankom, kćerkom Solomona, imao jednogodišnjeg sina Jakova i petogodišnju kćer Anu. Oni su sudski prevedeni na islam (...islāmına ḥükm olındıḳdan sonra...), pa je dječak dobio ime Islam, a djevojčica Hajrunisa. Blanki je bilo ponuđeno da prijeđe na islam, ali je ona to odbila. (GHB, Sidžil 79, s. 485) Pored ovih osoba koje su na islam prešle na sarajevskom Šerijatskom sudu postoje i neki Jevreji za koje se ne zna gdje su i kada prešli na islam. Takav je bio i izvjesni stanovnik “Kuće Jevreja” Ibrahim, sin Abdullaha, za kojeg je bilo kratko navedeno da je ranije prešao na islam. (GHB, Sidžil 56, zadnja korica) Za neke od stranaca koji su došli u Bosanski ejalet i primili islam ne navodi se bilo kakva odrednica koja određuje etničko porijeklo, dok je za jednog bilo zabilježeno da je Englez (hekimbaša bosanskog valije).GHB, Sidžil 74, s. 136 Za nekoliko osoba spomenuto je da su njemačkog ili mađarskog porijekla, ali postoji osnovana sumnja da je to bilo tako budući da su imali slavenska imena (npr. Jovan, sin Jovana).Vjerovatno se pod navedenim mislilo da su porijeklom iz mađarske ili njemačke zemlje. GHB, Sidžil 65, s. 2; GHB, Sidžil 60, s. 2. Starosnu strukturu osoba koje su prelazile na islam moguće je odrediti samo u pojedinim slučajevima. Za osobe koje su bile punoljetne (bāliġ) i poslovno sposobne, prema šerijatskim propisima, pisari su samo u rijetkim slučajevima navodili godine; velika većina opisanih slučajeva upravo su ovakve prirode. S druge strane, posebno su, ustaljenim terminima, označavali osobe koje su bile maloljetne (ṣaġīr i mümeyyiz), kao i one na granici punoljetstva (mürāhik), budući da je u ovakvim slučajevima bilo važno utvrditi njihov pravni status.Ṣaġīr u šerijatskopravnoj terminologiji označava maloljetnu osobu. Pojam mümeyyiz doslovno znači “onaj koji razlikuje”, “onaj koji razumije”. Ovdje se podrazumijeva nešto odraslije maloljetno lice koje je u stanju razlikovati “dobro” od “zla”, a ovaj period obično nastupa nakon sedme godine života. Osmanski pisari za pojedina lica zabilježili su sljedeće: “posjeduje um koji je sposoban razlikovati” (mümeyyiz ʻaḳlı olan) i “razlikuje dobro od zla” (ḫayr-i şerrinden temyīz eden). Smatrali su da osobe koje su u stanju razlikovati dobro od zla, iako su maloljetne, mogu izraziti samostalnu volju da prelaze na islam. Marija, kći Ostoje, iz fočanskog džemata Jabuka, imala je trinaest godina kada je svojom voljom (bi’t- ṭavʻ ve’r-rıżā) prešla na islam. Za nju je bilo navedeno da je u stanju razlikovati dobro od zla (ḫayrı şerrinden mütemeyyize olduġu ḥālde). Izabrala je ime Zlatka (GHB, Sidžil 87, s. 168). Riječ “murahik” potječe od arapskog glagola rāhaqa, koji znači biti skoro zreo (punoljetan), odrasti, približiti se. (Teufik Muftić, Arapsko-bosanski rječnik. Sarajevo, El-Kalem, 1997, 565) Kao šerijatskopravni termin, označava maloljetnu osobu koja je ušla u godine u kojima se mogu pojaviti znaci zrelosti kod muškaraca i kod žena, pa se na taj način približila punoljetstvu, ali još uvijek nije punoljetna. Ponekad su navodili i njihove godine, pa se tako mogu susresti slučajevi u kojima su osobe koje su prelazile na islam imale 12, 13, 14, a postoji i po jedan slučaj od 9 i 10 godina.Ivan, sin Luke Jažića, iz Vareša, imao je oko 12 godina kada je prešao na islam. Za njega je bilo rečeno da posjeduje um koji je sposoban razlikovati (mümeyyiz ʻaḳlı olan). Uzeo je ime Abdulmuʻmin (GHB, Sidžil 83, s. 156). Zimmija Ivan, iz Vareša, imao je oko 12 godina kada je prešao na islam. Za njega je bilo navedeno da je maloljetnik (ṣaġīr), kao i da posjeduje “um koji je u stanju razlikovati” (mümeyyizü’l-ʻaḳl). Uzeo je ime Mustafa (GHB, Sidžil 83, s. 156). Roza, kći Antona, iz sela Lugovi u Fojničkoj nahiji, bila je u službi Šaban-zade Salih-age i Mustafa-age. Prešla je na islam svojevoljno i uzela ime Nurija. Imala je oko 13 godina, a za nju je rečeno da je murahika (tj. da se približila punoljetstvu). (GHB, Sidžil 78, s. 237) Pavo, sin Martina, bio je u službi Mehmeda Begovića u selu Rakovica u Sarajevskoj nahiji. Prešao je na islam i uzeo ime Mustafa. Bio je prešao desetu godinu kada je prešao na islam. Sud je procijenio da je spomenuti maloljetnik (ṣaġīr) bio mümeyyiz (GHB. Sidžil 78. s. 237). Anica, kći Jovana, koja je imala 13 godina, iz sela Tarčin, nalazila se u službi Rabić Mehmed-bega. Na sudu je procijenjeno da je ona bākire-i bāliġa, odnosno punoljetna djevojka. Uzela je ime Emina. (GHB, Sidžil 67, s. 1) Jovan, sin Petra, iz Čekrekči Muslihudinove mahale u Sarajevu, imao je 9 godina. Uzeo je ime Salih. (GHB, Sidžil 64, s. 1) Boro, sin Blažević Andona, iz Mostarskog kadiluka, koji je otprilike imao 14 do 15 godina, golobradi mladić (şāb-i emred), na Šerijatskom sudu primio je islam i uzeo ime Ibrahim. (GHB, Sidžil 85, s. 2) Ovo su samo neki od slučajeva u kojima su navedene godine osoba koje su prešle na islam. Svi navedeni prešli su na islam izražavanjem svoje slobodne volje. Potrebno je razlikovati ove slučajeve od maloljetne djece koja su prevedena na islam nakon što je jedan roditelj postao musliman Potrebno je napomenuti da je punoljetstvo prema islamskim propisima vezano za spolnu zrelost, te stoga može varirati od slučaja do slučaja: hanefijski pravnici su smatrali da je donja granica punoljetstva kod dječaka 12, a kod djevojčica 9 godina, dok je gornja granica 18 za dječake, a 17 za djevojčice, prema Abu-Hanifi, a prema njegovim učenicima imamu Abu-Jusufu i imamu Muhammedu gornja granica i za jedne i za druge je 15 godina.“Presuđuje se punoljetstvo/zrelost kod dječaka pojavom polucije ili izbacivanja sjemena ili oplodnjom, a za djevojčicu pojavom menstruacije i polucije ili pojavom trudnoće. Ako se ništa od toga ne pojavi, onda kada on napuni 18, a ona 17 godina, a kod Dvojice tj. kod dvojice imama, odnosno prema imamu Abu Jusufu i imamu Muhammedu kada napune 15 godina. To je preneseno od Imama od Abu Hanife te se prema tome donose fetve. Najniži period najniži period kada se na osnovu pojave navedenih znakova može priznati zrelost kod dječaka je 12 godina, a kod djevojčica 9 godina, pa ako oni uđu u ove godine i kažu mi smo zreli, priznaće im se i pravno će biti kao onaj koji je zreo.“(I. Al-Ḥalabī, Multaqa, 387-388) Molla Hüsrev nešto detaljnije ovo pitanje razmatra. On također navodi da je prema Abu-Hanifi granica 17 i 18 godina za one kod kojih se nisu pojavili znakovi zrelosti, a da je prema “dvojici imama“(imāmeyn) ta granica 15 godina za oboje, što je također prenijeto od Abu-Hanife. Navodi da je u priznavanju zrelosti 12 godina donja granica za dječake, a 9 godina za djevojčice. Pored ovoga, donio je i određene hadise kako bi dodatno obrazložio navedeno. Molla Hüsrev, Dürer, 703. Prema fetvi šejhul-islama Ebuʼs-Suʻud-efendije, maloljetne osobe mogle su prijeći na islam ukoliko su mogle razumjeti vjeru.PITANJE: Zimmija Zejd svoju djecu od pet-šest godina povjeri u kuću muslimana Amra. Ako Amr spomenute uputi u islam nadahne ih da prihvate islam, može li se za njih presuditi da su muslimani? ODGOVOR: Može, ukoliko razumiju vjeru (din ta’akkul ederler idi ise)”. E. Düzdağ, Ebussuûd Efendi Fetvaları, 89. Ovo pitanje s vremena na vrijeme dovodilo je do sporova, budući da su kod različitih zajednica postojala različita poimanja o zrelosti i punoljetstvu, kao i o “razumijevanju vjere”.Prema austrijskim zakonima, ponoljetstvo je nastupalo sa 24 godine. O nesuglasicama koje su izbile između osmanskih i austrijskih vlasti kada je na islam prešla jedna 18-godišnja djevojka čiji je otac bio austrijski podanik vidi kod: P. Gelez, Vjerska preobraćenja, 43. Dio ženskih osoba koje su prelazile na islam bile su djevojke,Za djevojke koje su prešle na islam obično se govorilo “bākire” ili “bākire-i bāliġa”. “Bākire” je samo po sebi “djevica”, dok je “bākire-i bāliġa” punoljetna djevica. GHB, Sidžil 85, s. 2; GHB, Sidžil 67, s. 1. dok su druge bile udate. Kada bi neka udata žena prihvatila islam, bilo je uobičajeno da se prelazak ponudi i mužu. Ako bi on odbio, dolazilo je do sudskog razvoda, budući da muslimanka nije mogla biti u braku s nemuslimanom. Ovo je evidentno iz sidžila, a pravni osnov za ovu praksu može se pronaći u djelima Ibrahima El-Halebija i šejhul-islama Molla Hüsreva, kao i u fetvama Ebuʼs-Suʻuda.“Kada na islam pređe supruga nevjernika ili suprug obožavateljice vatre, islam se nudi onom drugom onom supružniku koji je ostao nemusliman, pa ako on pređe na islam, onda mu ona pripada, a ako ne, bit će rastavljeni. Ako suprug odbije, onda je rastava “talak”, suprotno Abu Jusufu čijem mišljenju to nije talak, kao vrsta jednostranog razvoda braka u kojom muž “pušta” ženu, već poništavanje (fasḫ) braka posredstvom suda.” (I. Al-Ḥalabī, Multaqa, 120); “PROBLEM: Prelaskom na islam štićenice/zimmiyye rastava ne može biti odlučena. Ako joj je muž odsutan odgađa se do njegovog dolaska. Nakon što prispije, nudi mu se islam. Ako prihvati, brak je potvrđen. Ako odbije, sudija ih rastavlja (tefrik eder). Nakon što prođe vrijeme ” postbračnog pričeka” (ʻiddet), ide kome želi. Sudac će oštro kazniti onoga onog bivšeg supruga koji je kasnije uzme.“(E. Düzdağ, Ebussuûd Efendi Fetvaları, 90). Osmanske sudije u slučaju odbijanja muža tretirali su rastavu kao sudsko poništenje braka, što se vidi iz slijedećih formulacija u sarajevskim sidžilima: ”...pošto je on odbio, dodata je šerijatska presuda o njenom šerijatskom rastavljanju od spomenutog supruga...“(...ibāʻ-treba ibāʼ, op. a.-ve imtināʻ itmekle zevc-i mesfūrdan şerʻan tefrīḳine hükm-i şerʻī lāḥik oldıġı...“(GHB, Sidžil 40, s. 233); ”...na osnovu toga što je on odbio, brak koji je postojao između njih poništen je perom ispravnog šerijata...“(”...kabūldan imtināʻına bināen beynlerinde ḳāʼim nikāḥ ḳalem-i şerʻ-i ḳavīm ile fesḫ olındıġı....“). GHB, Sidžil 69, s. 133. Zanimljivo je da su u slučajevima kada je samo jedan roditelj prihvatio islam maloljetna djeca uvijek predavana njemu i prevođena na islam.“Dijete je musliman, ako mu je jedan od roditelja musliman, kitabija (sljedbenik Knjige tj. jevrej ili kršćanin), ako mu je jedan roditelj kitabija, a drugi obožavatelj vatre” (“wa-ṭ-ṭiflu muslimun in kāna aḥadu abawaihi musliman wa-kitābiyyun in kāna baina kitābiyyin wamağūsiyyin“). Glosa na ovo je: “Zbog toga što dijete slijedi roditelja koji je bolji u pogledu vjere” (“li-anna ṭ-ṭifla yattabiʻu ḫayra l-abawaini dinan“). (I. Al-Ḥalabī, Multaqa, 120) Sidžili pokazuju da je ovo bio i slučaj u praksi na šerijatskim sudovima u Bosni. Kada bi jedan od roditelja prešao na islam, djeca su automatski prevođena na islam, ukoliko su bila maloljetna, pa čak i ako bi drugi roditelj ostao u svojoj vjeri. Argument koji su kadije zapisale u sidžilima bio je da dijete slijedi boljeg od roditelja (ṣaġīr oġlı ḫayr-i ebeveyne tābiʻ olmaġla). GHB, Sidžil 47, s. 217. Ako je dijete bilo punoljetno prema islamskim propisima, smatrano je za “fāʻil-i muḫtār”, tj. za osobu koja može samostalno odlučivati.Takav je, naprimjer, bio Ostojan, sin Mihajla, koji je u vrijeme kada mu je majka prešla na islam imao 15 godina. Računalo se da je on punoljetan i da stoga ima pravo sam odlučivati o svojoj sudbini (tj. da je fāʻil-i muḫtār), dok su njegova maloljetna braća i sestre prevedeni na islam nakon što im je majka postala muslimanka. GHB, Sidžil 82, s. 2. Ukupno je registrirano 12 slučajeva u kojima je žena prešla na islam, pri čemu je muž odbio, jedan da je muž odbio, pa kasnije prihvatio, te jedan da je muž prihvatio, a žena odbila.Postoji 12 slučajeva u kojima je žena prešla na islam, a muž odbio nakon što mu je bilo ponuđeno. Devet je slučajeva u kojima su se prijelaz i odbijanje desili na Sarajevskom sudu. To su sljedeći: Sava (?), kći Milka, postala je Emina. Muž Panto je odbio, nakon čega su sudski rastavljeni (ol daḫi ibāʼ ve imtināʻ itmekle tefrīḳ ile hüküm birle) (GHB, Sidžil, 40, s. 233); Savkana, kći Save, postala je Merjem, a muž Nikola, sin Stanka, odbio je (GHB, Sidžil 40, s. 233); Pava, kći Nikole, postala je Derviša, a zimmiji Šahinu je ponuđeno, ali je odbio (GHB, Sidžil 53, s. 1); Đurđija, kći Gavrila, postala je Fatima, a muž Tomo, sin Andrije, odbio je (GHB, Sidžil 55, s. 9); Anđa, kći Miće, postala je Nefisa, a Todor je odbio (GHB, Sidžil 69, s. 2); Jovanka, kći Todora, postala je Fatima, a muž Todor, sin Đure, odbio je (GHB, Sidžil 69, s. 133); Mara (?), kći Đure, postala je Fatima. Boravila je u kući imama Osman-efendije, dok nije ponuđeno mužu, a on je kasnije odbio, pa su sudski razvedeni (GHB, Sidžil 74, s. 136); Jana, kći Novaka, postala je Merjem, a muž Mićo je odbio (GHB, Sidžil 76, s. 3); Ana, kći Riste, postala je Fatima, a muž Vasil je odbio (GHB, Sidžil 82, s. 2). Tri su slučaja u kojima se prijelaz desio ranije i na nekom drugom mjestu, ili u kojima se naknadno radi vjenčanja bilježi da se desio prijelaz i odbijanje. Za neke od njih registrira se samo novo muslimansko ime, a staro, nemuslimansko se ne spominje. Ime oca sakriveno je pod imenom Abdullah (Božiji rob), kako je bila uobičajena praksa. Radi se o sljedećim slučajevima: Todora je ranije bila prešla na Visočkom sudu, a muž Risto je odbio (GHB. Sidžil 46, s. 2); Fatima je prešla prije godinu, ne navodi se gdje, a muž Petar je odbio. Ovo je utvrđeno svjedočanstvom dvojice svjedoka i navedeno je kao bilješka iznad vjenčanja (GHB, Sidžil 46, s. 3); Umihana, kći Abdullaha, prešla je na islam u Zenici, a muž Risto je odbio. (GHB, Sidžil 47, s. 217) Postoji jedan slučaj na Sarajevskom sudu u kojem je muž odbio, da bi kasnije prihvatio islam. Radi se o izvjesnom Živku, koji je, nakon što je Cvijeta, kći Mihajla, prešla na islam, odbio. Njihov trogodišnji sin predat je majci i preveden na islam u skladu sa šerijatskim propisima. Uskoro je i Živko prešao na islam (GHB, Sidžil 47, s. 217). Postoji samo jedan slučaj da je muž prešao na islam, pri čemu je supruga odbila: jedan Jevrej koji je uzeo ime Selim prešao je na islam, a supruga Blanka, kći Solomona, odbila je (GHB, Sidžil 79, s. 485). Navedene slučajeve mi smo uvrstili u statistiku koja se nalazi u osnovnom tekstu. Međutim, potrebno je istaći da postoje i oni slučajevi za koje nismo mogli utvrditi da li je drugi supružnik uopće bio živ u vrijeme prijelaza, odnosno da li je odbio, a jasno je da su osobe koje su prešle na islam imale djecu. Zbog toga ih posebno ovdje izdvajamo: Izvjesna Goša prešla je na islam i uzela ime Nefisa. S njom je bio preveden i maololjetni sin Marko, koji je postao Ahmed. O mužu nema nikakvih podataka (GHB, Sidžil 40, s. 233); Anđelija, kći Bore, prešla je na islam, a zajedno s njom bila je prevedena i kćerka Ana, koja je bila u njenom starateljstvu. Muž se ne spominje (GHB, Sidžil 60, s. 2); Rafo je postao Mustafa, a s njim prelazi i dvoje djece. Supruga se ne spominje (GHB, Sidžil 69, s. 134); Marija, kći Pave, postala je Fatima. Spominje se jedino da je od prvog muža Mihajla imala djecu čija su imena bila navedena. Ne zna se šta je bilo s mužem. GHB, Sidžil 82, s. 2.47 Ovo odbijanje možda bolje govori o slobodi izbora kada je pitanju prihvatanje islama, nego i formulacije u sidžilima kojima se konstatira da je neko svojom voljom postao musliman. Pored navedenih pitanja, za razumijevanje identiteta osoba koje su prelazile na islam potrebno je pojasniti i njihov socijalni background. Zanimanja kojima su se oni bavili, kao i zanimanja kojima su se bavili njihovi roditelji, mogu poslužiti kao pokazatelj njihovog socijalnog statusa. Potrebno je istaći da su u sidžilima samo u malom broju slučajeva navedena zanimanja osoba koje su prelazile na islam, ili njihovih roditelja, ali smatramo da je i to dovoljno da se vide socijalni slojevi iz kojih su dolazili. Bilješke u kojima se navodi zanimanje pokazuju da su na islam prešli: jedan staklar, dvije osobe za čijeg se oca navodi da je pekar, jedan čifčija, kćerka jednog čifčije, 16 osoba za koje se navodi da su sluge/hizmećari ili da su u službi/hizmetu pojedinih imućnijih osoba, kao i jedan hekimbaša bosanskog valije i jedna spahijina kći koja je počinila “otpadništvo“(irtidād), pa se vratila u vjeru.Marijan, sin Laze, iz Husrev-begove mahale u Sarajevu, bio je staklar/cāmcı (GHB, Sidžil 69, s. 2); Pava, iz Duradžik mahale u Sarajevu, bila je kći pekara/ḫabbāz Nikole (GHB, Sidžil 53, s. 1); Jovan, iz Peltek Husamuddinove mahale u Sarajevu, bio je sin pekara/ekmekçi Nikole (GHB, Sidžil 53, zadnja korica); Boško, sin Riste, bio je mustedžir (zakupnik, tj. čifčija) Osman-bega Dženetića (GHB, Sidžil 47, s. 218); Marija, iz sela Pohvalići u džematu Butmir, bila je kći Barutije, čifčije Hadžidurakovića (GHB, Sidžil 50, s. 2); Trivun, sin Nikole, iz sela Čaplje u kazi Kamengrad, bio je u službi/ḫidmet Derviš-bega u visočkom džematu Radovlje (GHB, Sidžil 41, prednja korica); Za Halila, sina Đure, koji je ranije prešao na islam, bilo je zapisano da je bio u službi Osman-spahije u džematu Ledići (GHB, Sidžil 55, s. 9); Maloljetna Lucija, kći Jakova, iz Visočke nahije, stanovala je u Sarajevu kod hadži bule Merjem. Ne navodi se direktno da je u službi, ali smatramo da se podrazumijeva, jer je bio običaj da djeca iz siromašnijih porodica hizmete u bogatijim kućama (GHB, Sidžil 57, s. 1); Božo, sin Vidoja, bio je u hizmetu kod Crnčala u kadiluku Rogatica (GHB, Sidžil 61, s. 147); Jovan, sin Jovana, koji je mađarskog porijekla, bio je na Glasincu u službi mujezina, a zatim kod alajbega (GHB, Sidžil 65, s. 2); Andrija, iz grada Gorica u “talijanskoj zemlji”, bio je u službi/ḫidmet kod spahije Bande (GHB, Sidžil 65, s. 2); Zimija Andrija, porijeklom iz sela Kikinda, bio je u službi/ḫidmet spahije Adema (GHB, Sidžil 67,s. 1); Anica, kći Šinik Jovana, iz Tarčina, punoljetna djevojka od 13 godina, bila u službi Rabić Mehmed-bega (GHB, Sidžil 67, s. 1); Dimo, sin Dime, iz nahije Vidin, bio je sluga/ ḫidmet-kār Mehmed-bajraktara (GHB, Sidžil 66, s. 271); Jozo, sin Andrije, iz Makarske, bio je u službi Babić Salih-bega (GHB, Sidžil 69, s. 133); Pero, sin Martina, bio je u službi Mehmeda Begovića u selu Rakovica (GHB, Sidžil 78, s. 237); Trinaestogodišnja Roza, kći Martina, iz sela Lugovi u Fojničkoj nahiji, bila je u službi/hizmetu kod Šabanović Salih-age i Mustafa-age, (Sidžil 78, s. 237); Luka, sin Matana, bio je u službi Šerifović Ali-efendije (GHB, Sidžil 79, s. 477); Petnaestogodišnji Đuro, sin Save, iz Mostara, bio je u službi muftije Mehmeda Šakir-efendije u Sarajevu (GHB, Sidžil 83, s. 156); Petar, sin Jefte Vukovića, iz Stoca, bio je u službi kršćanke Marije u Sarajevu (GHB, Sidžil 85, s. 2); Jovanče, sin Jovana, iz sela Ališnica kod Niša, bio je u službi Emin-age, bimbaše 1. tabora 4. puka/alaja (GHB, Sidžil 87, s. 169); Ahmed Nuri-efendija bio je hekimbaša bosanskog valije Davudpaše. Porijeklom je Englez (GHB, Sidžil 74, s. 136); Hatidža, kći Salih-spahije, počinila je otpadništvo, pa se kasnije vratila u vjeru. GHB, Sidžil 53, s. 144. Dolazili su iz gradskih i seoskih sredina. Budući da se gradsko stanovništvo bavilo pretežno trgovinom i zanatima, držimo da su se i osobe koje su dolazile iz gradskih sredina pretežno bavile ovim zanimanjima ili su dolazile iz trgovačkih i zanatlijskih porodica. Slično ovome, nemuslimansko stanovništvo na selima uglavnom se bavilo zemljoradnjom i stočarstvom, te je osnovana i pretpostavka da su to bila i zanimanja najvećeg dijela onih koji su dolazili sa sela. Status čifčija/ mustedžira za neke od njih potvrđen je u izvorima, kao što smo to ranije pokazali.Vidi fusnotu 48. Broj seoskog stanovništva koje je prelazilo na islam bio je veći od broja gradskog stanovništva. Od 123 osobe (što uključuje i dvije “otpadnice“) koje su svojom voljom prešle na islam na sarajevskom Šerijatskom sudu 33 su porijeklom iz grada, 81 porijeklom sa sela, a za 9 je bila navedena samo administrativna jedinica iz koje dolaze, odnosno država ili porijeklo (za pojedine strance), tako da se ne vidi da li dolaze iz grada ili sa sela. Ako se tome dodaju i djeca koja su prevedena na islam, kada im je jedan od roditelja postao musliman, onda je omjer grad – selo 39:85 (plus 9 slučajeva gdje se navodi samo administrativna jedinica ili porijeklo). Zanimljivo je da razlika u broju prijelaza između gradskog i seoskog stanovništva postaje značajno manja ako se uzme u obzir samo Sarajevska nahija, te iznosi 20:27 u korist sela, a kada se uzmu u obzir i na islam prevedena djeca, broj prijelaza u gradu sasvim neznatno zaostaje (25:28). Na koncu, možemo ukratko zaključiti da su prijelazi na islam koji su se desili u prvoj polovini 19. stoljeća na sarajevskom Šerijatskom sudu odličan pokazatelj da se proces širenja islama i dalje nastavio odvijati, doduše u prilično skromnim razmjerama; skoro svake godine bilo je novih prijelaza, a među novim muslimanima bilo je domaćih pravoslavaca, katolika, Jevreja, kao i osoba iz drugih dijelova Osmanskog carstva, ali i iz Habsburške monarhije. Analizu koju smo izvršili za prvu polovinu 19. stoljeća na osnovu sarajevskih sidžila moguće je uraditi u relativnom kontinuitetu za sarajevski Šerijatski sud i za drugu polovinu 18. stoljeća, a slični podaci se mogu pronaći i u ostalim sidžilima s prostora Bosanskog ejaleta, s tim da se zbog njihove slabe očuvanosti ne može kontinuirano pratiti veći broj godina. Značajno pitanje koje bi temeljito trebalo istražiti jesu motivi osoba koje su prelazile na islam. O ovome sidžili, kao i ostale vrste dostupnih izvora, daju ograničene podatke, te je pri donošenju zaključaka o ovome problemu potrebno uzeti u obzir međusobno prožimanje različitih religijskih, kulturnih, socijalnih, ekonomskih, psiholoških i drugih individualnih faktora koji su mogli utjecati na pojedinca da prihvati islam, kao i njihovu kontekstualizaciju u historijske okolnosti 19. stoljeća.Napominjemo da navedeni faktori ovdje nisu nabrojani prema njihovom značaju, te da od slučaja do slučaja jedan može biti nešto značajniji, dok u nekom drugom slučaju drugi faktor može igrati veću ulogu u prelasku na islam. Smatramo da je pri prelasku samo jednog čovjeka na islam u isto vrijeme potrebno uzeti u obzir isprepletenost i istovremeni utjecaj različitih faktora, a pogotovo za čitave grupe. CONVERSIONS TO ISLAM IN THE SIJJILS OF THE SARAJEVO SHARIA COURT FROM THE FIRST HALF OF THE 19TH CENTURY (Summary) A mass trend of converting to Islam took place in Bosnia and Herzegovina in the period between the 15th and 17th centuries, and has, thanks to the work of a couple of researchers of this period, been extensively studied and expounded on. On the other hand, historical research has very little information on conversions to Islam in the period that followed. In light of this, the goal of this study was to shed light on the conversions to Islam before the Sarajevo Sharia Court in the first half of the 19th century. In doing so, it devotes particular attention to the very act of conversion, its foundations in the Sharia law, the intensity of the conversions, and the identities of the converts themselves. Upon studying the Sarajevo sijils, we see that the trend of the expansion of Islam did continue in the 19th century, albeit to a much more limited extent. Between 1800 and 1851, 123 people willingly converted to Islam before the Sharia Court in Sarajevo. Two of these converts were apostates/mürtedd, who were returning to Islam. In addition, there were also ten underage children (according to Sharia regulations), who were legally converted to Islam after one of their parents became a Muslim. The greatest number of converts were from the town of Sarajevo and the villages within the Sarajevo nahiye (53 converts), while there were 16 registered converts from other nahiyes in the Sarajevo kaza, 44 converts from other kazas and nahiyes in the Eyalet of Bosnia, 6 from other areas in the Ottoman Empire, 11 from areas outside the Empire (mainly from the Habsburg Monarchy, and 3 cases that we could not localise with respect to the convert’s place of origin. There were conversions happening almost every year, with only five years in this period for which we have no registered conversions, while between one and seven people converted within one Gregorian calendar year. The new Muslims had been members of the monotheistic religions found in our region (Catholics, Orthodox Christians, Jews), and hailed from both town and village surroundings. The number of male converts who accepted Islam before the Sarajevo mulla exceeded the number of female converts (80:43), but when we take into account the number of children that were automatically converted to Islam after one of their parents would convert, then the ratio would be 85:48 in favour of male converts. When a married woman converted, it was customary practice of offer Islam to her husband, and if he declined, they would be legally divorced, as a Muslim woman could not be married to a non-Muslim man. It is our belief these recorded refusals – which were not just noted administratively in the fiqh books, but were actually decided upon by the court in Sarajevo – speak more as to the freedom of choice that was offered to individuals when it came to accepting Islam, than even the formulations in the sijils, which also stipulate that one had become a Muslim by their own free will. (Translated by Sabina Gadžo)